69 Reasons I'm a Tad Bit Crazy for You
by Dankee
Summary: Frerard. Frank Loves his best friend. Fuck his life. High School AU {I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OOPS}
1. Prologue

Meet Frank Iero.

He's not so typical.

Or maybe he is? He sure doesn't know what the hell is going on anymore. All he knows is that he's trying to get by in one piece.

Then there is Gerard Way.

The name commonly found next to Frank's own in hearts, in his notebook, on his mind, and sharpied somewhere at the back of his closet on one of those hopeful nights.

When you combine the two of them, plus Gerard's smartass brother Mikey, Their eccentric friend Pete, and who ever else is stupid enough to tag along, you get chaos.

So welcome to the frenzies, welcome to the friendships but most importantly, Welcome to 69 Reasons I'm a Tad Bit Crazy For You.

**Beautiful Homosexual Tendencies**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the plot. I like to pretend.


	2. His facial expressions

Reason #46 ~ His facial expressions

Frank looked at his best friend and giggled. He was doing it again. Frank needed a fucking camera.

Gerard - his best friend - had his eye lids half closed and heavy and his mouth opened again as he watched a horror movie playing on the TV that Frank was pretty sure he had seen plenty of times before.

Frank's stomach flipped a few times. He was madly in love with Gerard. Something about those beautiful hazel eyes, that long, unwashed midnight hair and perfectly welcoming smile. Sometimes he would stare at Gerard when they were eating lunch in the school's disgusting cafeteria, or doodle his name with his own in his school notebook when the teachers weren't looking.

Frank was cheesy, sue him.

Frank giggled again and placed his shoeless foot on Gerard's chin and kicked him slightly. The 17 year old looked over with a confused face. "What?"

"You were making the sex face again." Frank chirped, shoving some disgustingly yellow popcorn in his mouth. The popcorn tingled his tongue a bit, probably from the salt Gerard accidentally tipped over into the bowl.

Gerard looked confused as ever. "I don't know what face you are talking about."

The 15 year old eyed his best friend, suspiciously. Gerard obviously knew what Frank was talking about. "You know the face that looks like you're on the peak of your orgasm, the one you use when you're really focused." Frank said through a mouth full of popcorn.

Gerard started to laugh. "Maybe that's why I was getting dirty looks from my art teacher." Frank nodded and giggled. Gerard was fucking adorable.

Frank always had a thing for Gerard. Gee and him have been friend since they were fucking kids. Gerard was like the brother Frank never wanted but he's grateful he has Gerard.

Gerard is his superhero, his diary and his partner in crime. Gerard meant a lot frank.

Frank thought as Gerard returned his attention to the movie. Frank watched as Gerard's face slowly twisted into his sex face.

"You did it again!" Frank squealed. Gerard looked embarrassed, turning a light crimson. Frank giggled his pot giggle and threw popcorn at Gerard.

"Do it again!" he screamed at his unarmed best friend. "Make the face again!"

Gerard dodged flailing pieces of popcorn and threw his own back. "No! I don't even know where that face came from!"

"I know where is came from!" Frank giggle-screamed. "'OHHH Brendon, ohhh your so sexy and beautiful! Oh they way you touch my hand when you give me worksheets OH!" Frank mock moaned.

Frank knew Gerard hated fucking Brendon Urie, a kid from his Spanish class, and Frank loved to use it against him.

"That's it!" Gerard screamed in fake anger. He jumped on top of frank and began to tickle him. "Take it back!" The older boy exclaimed, pinching at Frank's ribcage.

"G-Gee! Stop it!" Frank screamed helplessly, losing his voice in between muffled laughs.

"Not until you take it back Frankie!" Gerard exclaimed, using his annoyingly perfect fingers as a weapon. Gerard was giggling just as much as Frank was.

"Uncle, U-uncle, Gerard!" Frank screamed, letting Gerard's tickling hands go limp at his aching sides. Frank panted and smiled up at his best friend. Gerard looked down at him to and locked eyes.

Gerard had a stupid face pulled. He was smiling and his freakish tiny teeth where buried deep in his bottom lip, his eyes wondering all over frank face, full of life and lust and slightly amused. Frank felt face raped.

Gerard was still on top of his short friend while they locked eyes. Frank noticed first, letting crimson creep up to his cheeks and a giggle slip out.

"You're heavy." Frank stated in a joking matter, poking at Gerard pudgy side. Gerard gasped dramatically and pouted.

"Well, you have a stupid face." Gerard said matter-of-facticlly, patting Franks cheek rather hard. Frank smirked. "Ohhh, c'mon. We both know you love my stupid face that is not stupid." Frank said as if it made sense. Gerard giggled a reply and smacked Frank's cheek again.

"But seriously, can you get off you?" Frank asked, getting to the point of there small talk. Gerard smiled. "Yeah."

Gerard grabbed the side of the green basement couch and pulled him self up. Somewhere between lifting himself up and staring down at the boy underneath him, Gerard's hand slipped and he slide a little bit off Frank, straddling there hips together causing beautiful friction. Frank let out an unexpected, embarrassing, loud moan of deep in his throat.

Fuck.

Frank quickly covered his mouth with his hand, feeling his face go hot. He felt like a whore. Gerard just stared at him in disbelief. Then something came out of Gerard's mouth.

A giggle.

That fucker was laughing at him. Frank felt suddenly annoyed and angry. "Oh my fucking God, you are laughing at me!" Frank screamed. Gerard held his breath and nodded, turning red from holding back a flood of giggles waiting to spill out.

Gerard tried to stop. He tried but it didn't work. Gerard made a snort sound then started laughing like a fucking maniac, letting himself fall back on top of Frank, clutching his shirt in his hands as his laughter became hysteric.

"It's not funny!" A bright coloured Frank whined, pushing his best friend off the couch with a thump. Gerard continued to laughing on the ground, rolling over onto his sides.

Frank groaned and sat up. He felt a tent form in his jeans uncomfortably.

He was fucking hard now. Fuck you, Gerard.

He sighed and attempted to fix his jeans problem, but jerked up from what he was doing when he heard a voice.

"What the hell is wrong with my brother?" A confused Mikey Way said, standing beside the couch, eyeing Gerard with one eyebrow raised and a look that didn't match his question. It was more of an 'I don't even want to know.'

Frank looked at Mikey and gave him a 'Its Gerard, what do you except' look and a shrug, pretending he didn't know what the fuck Gerard was doing but that fucker had to go and ruin it.

Sigh, Frank needs revenge.

"I accidentally rubbed against Franks hips and he moaned like a whore!" Gerard squealed between giggles. Frank groaned and covered his scarlet face. Mikey scoffed. "Accidentally my ass."

Gerard stops giggling, which was kind of creepy because one second he was in hysterics and then in a blink of an eye, he was back to normal. Whatever his norm was.

Gerard gave Mikey his signature death glare but Mikey just rolled his eyes because Frank had to agree, his death glares wouldn't kill a butterfly.

"Gee, might as well tell him, he's bound to find out." Mikey stated, throwing a hand Franks way. Frank was confused. Tell him what? They were supposed to be best friends, they tell each other everything.

Frank was confused.

Gerard scowled and jumped to his feet. He put his hands flat on Mikey's back and pushed him toward the door. "Oh wow okay Mikey it was nice and shit that you dropped by but don't you have homework or something dorky to do because your a fucking genius or whatever mom and dad call you but you got to go," Gerard said in an over enthusiastic voice, pushed Mikey up the stairs.

The thing about Mikey is that that 14 year old was a fucking genius. Frank is pretty sure he can read minds too. Mikey was the only person, other then his mother that knew Frank was in love with Gerard. Frank didn't tell him, but according to Mikey, he was fucking obvious. But Frank was an idiot, not denying it and thinking that he can tolerate Mikey's teasing and bitching about how he has to stop procrastinating and ask him out already, or how its 'fucking custy how you like my brother'.

Frank had promised Mikey that he would tell Gerard.

That's never going to happen.

Gerard stomped back over to the couch, throwing himself on the couch with a huff. Frank looked over at him. He noticed how his eye brows were furrowed as if he was having an argument with himself and how his cheeks were flushed and a crisp crimson. Whatever Mikey had said to him probably made him upset and frustrated.

Within a few minutes, Gerard was focused back on the movie and making his sex face again.

Frank giggled and Gerard looked over, defiantly a little happier then before. An amused yet confused look crossed over his face as Frank explained. Frank's stomach decided to do freestyle dance when Gerard's eyes twinkled.

"You were making the sex face again." Frank informed Gerard, with a small giggle. Gerard smirked.

"You want to help me make that face again?" Gerard asked, wiggling his eyebrows seductively.

Let's just say Frank got the satisfaction and Gerard had a sore shoulder.


	3. His Bravery

Reason #38 ~ His Bravery

Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK.

Frank burst through the front door of Belleville public high school, gasping and panting for air. His lungs were dying with the cold January air and sprinting, carrying two pounds on his back and at least five off his body.

Frank made a mental note to burn his hands, this school is fucking disgusting.

He was running fifteen minutes late. Again. Frank quickly scurried to his locker and jiggled the gray lock.

"Fuck," Frank muttered as the stubborn lock refused to open. Bitch. Frank spun and twisted his lock over and over again before the damaged green door flung open, spitting its contents to the floor.

"Fuck!" Frank said again, more frustrated. He quickly picked up all his books and jammed them into the tight fitting locker and slammed the door effortlessly, sprinting to his home room class.

He ran down the jungle of hallways, only to be running and circles and tripping over his own feet.

After five agonizing minutes of relentless running, Frank found himself bursting into his homeroom, gasping for oh so precious air.

Twenty-two heads snapped in Frank's direction. Most people looked amused by Frank's sudden appearance, others looked at Frank with pity and concern for his punishment to come. Mrs. Millier certainly didn't look impressed.

See, what you need to know about about Mrs. Millier is that she makes you want to purposely mix the wrong chemicals and blow up the school in her classroom. But then again, she's probably just PMSing all the time because someone dropped a house on her sister. She probably feeds her husband and children poison, but once again, He would take it, no hesitation.

"Mr. Iero," She says in disgust, coating the first row in her saliva. "Glad you could make an appearance." She takes out a small booklet and rips out a piece of paper, writing something down on it. He inwardly groans as she gave it to Frank. Detention, again.

He walks cautiously down the isle of desks, stumbling over his feet a few times, earning a few snickers his way. Frank's face was most likely a very masculine colour of pink by the time he slumps down into a desk.

The lesson picks back up again but Frank is too busy carving a self portrait (or a zebra, Frank is not biased) into his desk with a pair of scissors.

Making him jump, he feels his sidekick vibrate in his pocket. He takes it out and reads a text.

'FRNK, saveee me! I swear to God, I am surrounded by idiots and annoyings. XOXO g'

Frank smiled down at his lap. He always got occasional texts from Gerard during class. They were usually pleas for help, or how his class was 'motherfucking boring'. Once Frank even got a plan on how he was going to blow up the school.

"Mr. iero?" Mrs. Millier asks.

"Holden Caulfield," He shouts, obvious to what he actually said or why I blurted it out, it just came to mind.

"Iero, I sure hope you realized we are in science class," She says with a sigh. He hears hushed chuckles and snickers from around the room. Frank stares at her blankly. "Bless your soul, Mr. Iero." says, shaking her head.

Frank rolls his eyes at his own stupidity, feeling his face turn a pink tint. He was generally confused.

Since when did he have a science class?

.xXx.

Frank pushes around his gelatin like cafeteria food, inwardly creating flames and burning the whole cafeteria down, because this 'food' is foul. He was pretty sure this was illegal in six different countries, including Mexico.

He looks around at the rest of the cafeteria. Almost all the tables are taken by people ranging for all different ages. Reds and greens stand off many torsos, denim blues cladding most moving legs. Everything's a big blur to Frank.

Frank was sitting at the 'loser' table, as people liked to call. Oh, it was nothing against the table, in fact people thought these tables were quite attractive, in a completely normal way. It was against the people.

Gerard adopted this table in his freshman year, since he had no where else to sit. Frank soon joined Gerard on his lonely adventure, sitting next to him at this very table almost two years later. The next year, Mikey joined the twosome and almost instantly regretted it. The newest addition to the loser table was a short, batshit crazy kid named Pete Wentz, Mikey's best friend.

Pete was nice, seemed to really like Mikey, and had amazing hair. But this kid was fucking insane. Only being a freshman, he blew up the chemistry lab. Twice, and it was only January.

"Hey Frank," He hears a familiar voice say, hopping into the space next to Frank, making him jump out of surprise. He looks over at the boy with long black hair and a pint-sized smile.

"Um, hi Gerard," Frank says, completely intelligent, blushing a bit for being so surprised. Frank gives Gerard his usual hug, liking it a bit more then he should have.

It's a little tradition between Frank and Gerard. Every since the two were little, they have always hugged upon seeing each other, they loved each other. Well, Frank did a little more then he should have.

"What's up with the get up?" Gerard asks, looking down at the same disgusting food on his try that he had. He whips his head up to look at Frank and beams. "That rhymed!"

"Um, no it didn't, really, but okay..." Frank says and Gerard fake pouts. Frank giggles and looks down at what he was wearing. He saw nothing wrong with what he was wearing, his usual blue Marvel shirt over a white long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans and-

"Uggs, Frank, seriously?" He says in disbelief. Frank looks down at his crossed ankles, untangling them and admiring his chestnut brown boots. He narrows his eyes.

"Well excuse me for wanting to be fucking warm, because it's fucking January and its fucking cold. And I don't think my toes would appreciate catching frost bite and falling off, fuck you very much." Frank exclaims, pulling his boots up to his chest and cradling them.

Gerard laughs loudly. "Okay, okay Frank! I get the point." Frank smiles in triumph and takes a bite of his food. It's a pleasant surprise that it doesn't taste like shit.

Frank sees a boy with mussy brown hair and overly large, clunky glasses walk up and take a seat across from Frank, sliding his tray on to the table. A short boy with long ash black hair, styled perfectly, and unattractively tight jeans follow quick behind him, repeating the actions.

"Oh no! Mikey, not you too!" Gerard exclaims, covering his eyes but peaking through the fingers. The brown haired on looks down at his feet and smirks at Gerard.

"Pete, please..." Gerard whimpers, the spacing in between his fingers closing up slowly.

"Sorry, Gerard," The black haired one giggles, lifting his leg up to show off his black Uggs. Frank turns and smirks at Gerard, whose mouth is on the floor.

"Why wasn't I informed about this 'Ugg pact'?" Gerard asks, frowning.

Mikey shrugs. "Because Frank and I were talking about it when you and Pete where being pathological douchenozzles and were running around on the top floor of our house, causing you to take a tumble down the stairs and faint at the sight of your own finger blood." Mikey explains, deadpan while rearranging his food.

Frank giggles softly, but immediately stops when Gerard sends him a look at said 'I may look calm, but I killed you three times in my head already'.

"Whatever, Uggs are uncool..." Gerard mumbles, pouting. Mikey rolls his eyes.

"Anyways, this food is shit..." Mikey says, making a disgusted face at the food in front of him. Frank shakes his head.

"Dude, these mashed potatoes may look nasty, but they aren't that bad." I say, happily shoving a spoonful into my mouth.

"Um, Frank... Today's special is meatloaf..." Mikey says, looking over at the menu. Frank's eyes widen and he opens his mouth, letting all the food all out of it.

"Why?" He silently prays he won't get some kind of disease from this food as he spits the remaining bit into a napkin.

"Yeah, okay. So Frank! Wanna come over later?" Gerard asks, stealing Pete's orange while Pete was touching Mikey's hair, who shot his a weird look.

Frank groans over dramatically. "Can't, I got detention."

Gerard gives his a wicked grin that kinda scares Frank, but it was hot as well, so he's not complaining. Gerard grabs the orange and stands up.

"Gerard, what are you-"

"Brendon fucking Urie!" He calls out and a small preppy looking kid turns Gerard's way, wearing a confused look. Gerard stands up on his seat as we all watch in awe. Gerard winks at Frank before whipping the orange across the cafeteria, hitting Brendon right in the face, causing him to squeal and fall off the bench.

Frank's jaw drops to the floor, Pete claps and Mikey snorts, not looking up from his sidekick.

"Who did that?!" We hear our batty lunch mon(ster)itor yell from her small table in the back of the room. Gerard's hand flies up. "I DID IT!" He insists.

"Detention, Way." She sneers, turning back to her table.

Gerard looks at Frank, beaming. "You're my hero," Frank says, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You're welcome!" He exclaims, beaming and messing up my hair.

"I hear fucking wedding bells," Mikey says, deadpan and eyes glued to his sidekick. Frank hated Mikey with passion.


	4. His damn blushes

Reason #17 ~ His blushes

"Hey diaper baby," Was this the good part of detention? He doesn't even know anymore.

Frank snorts, making Mario hop on his DS. "Did you get that one from Pete?"

Gerard looks offended as he pulls out a chair from the desk beside Frank. He spins it around so it's backwards and plops down on it with his elbows on the top. He scoffs. "That went straight to my ego, ouch!" Gerard leans back and runs his hands over his shirt. "Of course I didn't get it from Pete, this is all original packaging."

The fifteen year old rolls his eyes with a giggle, shutting his DS. He looks over at Gerard and the smirk on the boys face makes his inside gushy. "I have a feeling we aren't talking about the same thing."

"Are we?" Gerard purrs, smiling wolfishly. He leans forward so Frank can feel his breathing on the younger boys neck, hot and slow.

"Are you seducing me?" It meant to come out jokingly but it was rushed and embarrassed, with a unattractively loud gulp following.

The seventeen year old wiggles his eyebrows and leans forward some more, their noses rubbing.

This is it. This is the moment Frank has been wait for. Almost three years of waiting, now this is it. They were going to kiss. And it was going to be wonderful and magical and perfect.

Of course this wasn't Frank's first kiss, but the peck Bob Bryar placed on his lips back in grade eight certainly didn't mean as much as this meant to him now.

Frank wasn't a kissing expert, but he sure as hell wanted to kiss the fuck out of Gerard.

The fifteen year old tried not to look completely and utterly heart broken when Gerard pulled away before they could kiss, looking at the boy who just walked into the room.

"Anddd, now I'm turned off." He wrinkled his nose and looked over at Brendon fucking Urie, who plopped himself in the seat farthest away from Gerard. Probably from the direct hit to the head.

How the fuck did goody goody Urie get fucking detention? For being a massive cockblocker?

Frank felt bad for the guy. He had no clue why Gerard hated Brendon so much and why the fuck he was so mean towards him. Whatever it was, it bothered Frank. Would it be pathetic if Frank was jealous that Gerard spent so much time and passion on Brendon?

"Hi Brendon." Frank said softly, smiling over at the boy. Brendon looked up generally surprised that someone was speaking to him. He gives a short nod as his lips turn up on the corners.

When Frank turns back to Gerard, he has a look on his face that looked like the boy just preformed treason on the United States of Gerard.

"What?" Frank asks innocently.

"You know what, Benedict Arnold." Gerard narrows his eyes as he shakes his head, disappointedly.

Frank rolls his eyes fondly. "Don't be melodramatic, Gee. I merely saying hi to him. Why do you hate him so much?"

Frank watches in horror as a soft pink raises from his neck to the tip of his ears. "I just do, okay?"

The younger one took into consideration the pink skin, the passionate feeling towards Brendon and the awkwardness and lack of answers. Frank let his eyes widen substantially.

He was familiar with all of these symptoms. He acted this way towards Gerard.

He didn't dare ask. He wouldn't. He was sure Gerard was going to back hand Frank. He knew this would happen.

Why the fuck did he ask then?

"Ow, you fucking dipshit!" Frank brings a hand up to the part of his face Gerard just brought his hand down on. He narrows his eyes. "What the fuck?"

Gerard's fuming physically. "Don't ask stupid questions." He growls. "I don't fucking like Brendon Urie!"

It's a little loud and Brendon looks over but Frank doesn't notice. All Frank notices is that damn blush on his cheeks.

"You're a bad actor, Gerard."

"Gah, I'm not acting!" Gerard shakes his head, clearly frustrated with the situation.

Frank cocks an eyebrow. "Then why are you so hot and bothered?"

"Because it's not Brendon!" Gerard exclaims, catching Frank, and nosey Brendon and himself off guard. He's shocked by his own words as he rubs a hand over his face. He looks up at Frank with earnest, real eyes. "Frank... I-I think I'm in love with someone."

Alert, alert! The L-bomb has been dropped, I repeat, the L-bomb. Has. Been. Dropped.

Frank doesn't know what to do. The boy he loves is in love with someone. Someone who is not him. He needs to get out of here because he blows a gasket. Before Frank's actions take over and he maims everyone in the room. Before he embarrasses himself by breaking out into tears.

"Uh, I just remembered!" The fifteen year old jumps up, stuffing everything in his bag. He puts it on and looks at a surprised Gerard. He walks backwards towards the door. "I gotta get home and get rid of weeds. Y'know how Animal Crossings can be, right?"

His back hits the side of the door as he tries to make a quick getaway. It knocks over a small bookcase and everything goes crashing to the ground. Brendon Urie looks up from his homework with pure pity on his face.

"I'm just gonna go... shuT THE FUCK UP, URIE!" Frank doesn't care if Brendon didn't say anything, he was probably thinking it. Frank doesn't stick around. He turns in his heel and sprints basically out of the country.

Gerard just stares at Brendon and Brendon stares back shellshocked. Gerard stands up, letting the chair fall over.

"What he said," The seventeen year old says. "Gerard, out."

If only Frank knew how lame Gerard actually was.


	5. his 'Openness'

Reason #60 ~ his 'openness'

"You got a plug?" Frank asked Mikey when the little battery symbol popped up on his laptop.

Mikey thought for a minute, licking his dry lips and fixing his glasses. "Meh," he shook his head. "The closest we have to one is the one up Gerard's ass."

Frank saw that coming, he didn't even let his eyes widen. He shuts his laptop.

Gerard didn't though, because he gasped and stomped his way out of his kitchen and into the living room where they were seated. He puts his hand on his hip sassily, purse his lips.

"MikeyWay, we've been over this. I totally do not bottom 'kay?" Gerard informs, rolling over the side of the couch and landing by Frank's feet. He corks an eyebrow.

"Really? I would've thought you bottomed." Pete speaks up from out of the corner in all seriousness. Frank whips his cocked eyebrow around to face Pete. How long has Pete been there? It was fucking quiet.

Weird.

Gerard makes a face of understanding. "It was the nose, right?" He shrugs as the rest of the room nods their heads. "It's a total bummer I was born with such beautiful features..." Sighs Gerard, touching his face with a longing vibe. Sometimes Gerard liked to tout his own horn.

Pete snorts louder than needed. "Bullshark, Gerard. That's total BS. You're totally hot. I'd do you if I wasn't already tied down to your brother- ow! Mikey stop!" Pete rubs the place in his elbow Mikey pinched, Frank feels a tad bit jealous and Gerard just smirks to himself in satisfaction.

Pete pouts, placing himself on the ground next to the fourteen year old. He places his arm around Mikey. He opens his mouth to say something but is cut off before any words leave it.

"Pete Wentz, touch me for any longer and I will scream 'rape' at the top of my lungs on the sidewalk." Mikey deadpans, flipping his sidekick open. Pete's eyes go wide as he removes his arm from around the boy's shoulders and rearranges it, placing it on Mikey's knee.

Once again he goes to speak but Mikey cuts him off again.

"Pepper spray in my bag, Wentz. Pepper spray."

Pete gets the hint and gets off the floor and walks the farthest he can from Mikey. Frank feels bad for the guy. Not really.

"Anyways," Frank says as he watches Gerard walk back into the kitchen. Frank really regrets getting up and following him.

"What's that?" Frank question the sketchy pile of shredded cheese on the frying pan.

"I'm making nachos, duh." Gerard says like its the most obvious thing in the world.

Frank looks at Gerard confused. "Where's the chips..."

The seventeen year old's eyes grow to full roundness. "You need chips for nachos?"

Frank stares blankly. "Of course, Paula Deen."

Gerard sighs over dramatically and looks longingly at his massive cheese pile. "The truth is... I dunno how to make nachos."

The fifteen year old hums thoughtfully as he sits himself down at the Way's kitchen table. "You don't say." He says in fake surprise. Gerard couldn't cook for shit.

Gerard just nods and gulps. "I'm just going to be open about my problem." He sighs. "My name's Gerard Way, I'm seventeen and I can't cook for shit."

How well does Frank know Gerard?

"You're also shit at being open." Frank pointed out, chewing on the edge of his nail. "I knew that. I know basically everything about you."

Gerard sits on the other side of the table, directly across from Frank. The younger one wonders what Mrs. Way was gonna think when she sees a pile of cheese on the stove.

"Really?" Gerard questions. Frank nods. "Did you know that I... Played Peter Pan in my grade four play?"

Frank snorts. "Course, I was there, 'member? I wore a Wendy outfit to cheer you on. Tights are hot on you, by the way."

Gerard turns a crisp crimson but scrunches his face up. "

_Ew_, okay Frank, I was nine."

"Take the compliment."

"Whatever." Gerard drops it. "Did you know... I'm afraid of needles."

"Duh, I tried to sow up your jeans a couple of months ago and you screamed something that sounded like 'holy mother of all that is good, get that psychopath and his point weapon the fuck away from my knee cap!' I was entertained." Frank explained, trying extremely hard not to laugh.

He didn't know Gerard's face could get any pinker. "Don't judge me, you're scared of spiders, hypocrite."

Frank's eyes are narrowed when he goes to speak. "Spiders have legs and eyes and a brain, they can kill."

_Creepy little bastards._

Gerard rolls his eyes. "Did you know..." He thinks for a while. "Did you know you're my favourite person?"

Frank bites the inside of his cheek to try and stop blushing, but he feels his face warm. "I didn't." He said softly.

Gerard's face is just as pink. "I knew you didn't know something about me." He basically declares victory. "...And yeah, you are."

Frank smiles at the floor. "Did you know you're my favourite too?"

"No," Gerard grins.

"Well," Frank gestures with his hand to everything and without a clue  
What it means. He feels stupid as he flails his hand around. "You are."

"Did you know," A voice calls from the living room. "I'm going to plan your guys' wedding?"

The fifteen year old lets his jaw drop as he looks at Gerard, who has the same look on his face.

"Shut up, Mikey!" They groan unison, because they know each other that well.


	6. His Nosiness

Reason #12 ~ His Nosiness

_Frank walked into Gerard's bedroom in only his jeans. He didn't know what happened to his shirt, shoes or socks but he was in his navy blues and in Gerard's room._

In the room, Gerard laid on the bed. He was only in his tight, ass clenching black jeans. He hair was ruffled and his eyes sparkling with lust. His hands were sliding down his pudgy sides as he licked his lips seductively. He gasp loudly as he hands slid down his crotch, adding pressure to the bugle in the jeans.

Frank licked his extremely dry lips, mouth opening and closing like a fish's when Gerard's eyes find him. His panting face slides on a small smirk as he uses one finger to beckon Frank over to him.

In a blink of an eye, Frank's leaning over Gerard. He didn't know how he got there without moving his legs and he honestly didn't care.

Gerard crawls back over to his pillow and lies down on it. He laces his artist fingers around Frank's tiny wrist and with one quick tug, Frank was on top of him.

"You're so hot on top of me like that." Gerard murmurs as Frank straddles Gerard's pelvis. Frank looks down at the seventeen year old and feels his anticipation raise. His thighs are shaking and his balance is wobbly as Gerard leans up to kiss his neck.

His teeth immediately hit a sweet spot  
on Frank because the fifteen year old lets out a sharp gasp. Gerard nibbles and suckles the skin, bring his hands around Frank to give his ass a hard squeeze.

Next thing Frank knows, his erection is straining against his zipper and he can feel Gerard's dick poking his leg. Gerard seems to notice because he gives a dirty smirk and pulls away from Frank's neck. He looks up at Frank through his eyelashes as he swiftly undoes Frank pants. His cock is hot and heavy and out of his pants which was weird because he was a hundred percent sure he was wearing underwear.

Gerard's hand shoots for the younger ones dick, wrapping his long, spidery fingers around it. Frank moaned softly and felt his arms buckle. With a sly grin, Gerard pulls out his own cock and begins to stroke them both at the same time.

Everything begins to blur into pants, moans and blackness. All Frank feel is intense pleasure from his toes to his head and everywhere in between. It'd gets rough and less vivid. Frank moaning and bucking up into Gerard's hand, soaking in the older boy's groans and the sweet look on his face.

"Frank," Gerard moans out, running his thumb over the slit. Frank chokes on his moans.

"Yeah?" He breaths out and oh God, he's really close.

Gerard slides his hands up and down again, opening his mouth in a silent scream.

"Wake up you lazy fatass!" _Gerard moans out and comes._

Suddenly Frank's not there anymore.

He wakes up in a cold sweat. He shoots up, panting and blinking to get better look. He's in Gerard's room, on the floor in a sleeping bag. It was a dream.

"Finally, you're up." Gerard giggles, cross-legged on his bed. "I've been trying to wake you for fifteen minutes. I thought you were legit in a coma."

Frank stares blankly at Gerard for a second, then groans and falls back onto his sleeping bag. "Dickface," He mumbles.

"Well good morning to you too," Gerard huffs.

The fifteen year old sits up again. "You don't understand, I was having the best dream ever." Frank says exhaustedly.

Gerard's ears seem to perk at this, seeing as his whole face looks amused. "What was it about?"

"N-nothing." Frank blushes, scratching his neck. He stops. "Is there something on my neck?" By something, Frank means a large ass, beautiful hickey Gerard may have caused.

Gerard glances at Frank's neck and gives him a weird look. "No, why?"

Because you gave me a hickey, duh.

Frank feels his cheeks grow warmer. "No reason." He looks down.

"Whoa, You're blushing a lot." Gerard points out. "What kinda acid trip were you on. Do tell." he leans forward to learn more but Frank shuffles away a bit in his sleeping bag. The younger one opens his mouth to defend himself but Gerard cuts him off.

"Holy shit!" Gerard exclaims, jumping off his bed and landing on the sleeping bag. "You totally had a wet dream!"

"N-no I didn't!"

"You totally did!"

"You can't prove that!" Frank crosses his arms.

Gerard gives him a look that says _do you think I'm stupid?_ and he pulls back Frank's covers to show the tent in his pajama pants. He points down at it, with an eyebrow cocked. Frank's eyes widen and he quickly places his pillow over his boner.

He looks up at Gerard and Gerard's face is pink and smirky and just obnoxious.

"I-I... Shut up!" Frank is at a loss for words and embarrassed.

"Who was it about?"

"Gerard!" He exclaims, smacking Gerard's arm.

"What?"

"You can't ask questions like that! My dreams are private." Frank speaks to the ground, feeling warmth spread up his ears.

"Yes I can. I'm your best friend." Gerard rolls his eyes. "Who was it?"

Frank shakes his head and stands up, covering his crotch with the pillow. He scurries into the washroom connected to Gerard's room.

"Who is it?!"

"Brendon Urie!" Frank screams back, just to get on Gerard's nerves. He heats Gerard scoff.

"Okay Frank." He calls back. "Brendon Urie. Who is it?"

Frank groans. Why could Gerard just mind his own Goddamn business. He didn't need to know EVERYTHING. Nosy little shit.

"I hope Brendon Urie butt fucks you." He mumbles and closes the bathroom door. He fumes quietly and tries to ignore the snort and the little 'I top Frank'.

Frank ignores his traitor dick and hides in the washroom for the rest of the day.


	7. His Embarrassment

Reason #52 ~ His Embarrassment

Later on that week, Mikey and Pete confront Frank with some very pressing questions.

"Frank, I think we need to talk." Mikey announces as Pete and him join his table in their school library. Frank glances at them with a perplexed face, stuffing a bookmark in his Geronimo Stilton novel.

Mikey looks at Frank with concern. "I don't know how to ask this but-"

Pete slams his hand on the table, causing Mikey and Frank to jump. "Are you and Gerard fucking?" Pete growls.

Mikey looks at pete blankly and Frank gulps and tries to calm his shit. Pete looks back at the other freshman. "What? I was being bad cop." Mikey continues to stare blankly and the fifteen year old is still shaking.

"Anyways," Mikey rolls his eyes over to Frank. "Are you and Gerard a 'thing' yet?"

Frank wants to roll his eyes because of Mikey's stupidity, He wants to fume over that fact that Mikey told Pete about him being love with Gerard, he wants to breakdown crying because no! Gerard doesn't love him back. But he doesn't do any of that, because he sees this coming.

The fifteen year let's out a sigh. "Not yet and probably not ever." He shrugs.

Pete looks at Frank weirdly. "Not ever?"

Mikey steps in. "Yeah, what's that mean? Gerard loves you-"

"Like family, yeah, I've heard." Frank says calmly, even though on the inside he's dying.

Mikey swallows. "So if that were the case... You're okay with it? You seem totally okay."

Once again, Frank shrugs. "Sure. I want him to be happy, but if he's not happy with me, I would want him to find someone else who does."

Okay, Frank was only half lying. Of course he wanted Gerard to be happy but he'd be completely and utterly heartbroken if it wasn't him. Honestly, he knew that it not being him was the most likely outcome. Frank's been best friends with Gerard since he was in diapers and he doesn't if Gerard's gay or bi (Gerard's defiantly not straight, though.) What kinda friend was Frank?

"You're dead in love with him, Frank." Mikey whispers. "How can you be okay with that?"

"I dunno, I just am." Frank says softly.

"Have you ever thought of tell Gerard how you feel? Because I don't think you'll get a bad result."

Frank's eyes grow wide. "MikeyWay, have you lost your marbles? Of course not, that would certainly lead to sudden death."

Pete coughs. "Blue balls," he manages in his fake sputter.

Frank picks up a pencil off the table and it about to throw it at Pete. "That doesn't even make sense!" He does throw it though, seeing how the fourteen year old was cowering in his chair. Frank just twirled it in his fingers.

"So, THAT, doesn't bother you." Mikey points across the library. Frank's eyes follow the digit and it leads to Gerard and a shorter girl, Lindsey Ballato.

They seemed to be flirting, well, it looks like flirting. Gerard's cheeks are red and he looks extremely embarrassed. Lindsey is laughing and putting her hands on his shoulders and wrists and giving him smirks and small smiles. They spoke causally. Lindsey did at least, Gerard seemed to listen with crisp crimson on his face.

Frank hated her.

Well, he actually didn't. He really wanted to hate her because Gerard was his (he just didn't know it yet) but Lindsey was actually cool. Frank had only spoken to her a couple of times but she seemed and acted really nice and liked cool music. She was drop dead gorgeous, but not in a slutty way. No wonder Gerard would flirt with her.

"Are you mad now?"

"N-no, I'm-"

_SNAP_, goes the pencil Frank just broke in half with his fist. He was boiling for no reason, he blamed love. He sighs sadly, throwing the broken pencil on the table. "Fine." He finishes off.

Pete pulls a frightened face. "If that's fine, I really don't wanna see mildy upset."

Mikey shushes Pete, nodding over to Gerard and Lindsey. Lindsey was pointing over at the three of them. He gave Gerard a thumbs up, a pat on the cheek and skipped away. Gerard stood there a little dumbstruck for a minute before his legs knew how to move again and he walked over to them.

He plopped himself down in the chair to the left of Frank was a small smile and rosy cheeks.

"What was that over there?" Mikey questions, furrowing his eyebrows.

Gerard grows even pinker. He shakes his head. "Nothing really." Was Gerard embarrassed? What the actual fuck?

Frank had only seen Gerard embarrassed once in his life. It was a sad day when Gerard tripped down the escalator going up. Gerard just rolled up and down for what felt like hours. Gerard called Frank a bully best friend when Frank literally pissed himself laughing.

But Gerard didn't get embarrassed. He was pretty sure of himself and played things off as jokes. Frank loved that about him.

"What did Lindsey say to you?" Pete would be the death of Frank.

Gerard snapped his head Pete's way and stammered. "Nothing."

Everyone just nodded their heads whole Frank assumed that Gerard was in love with Lindsey. If it wasn't Brendon, it was probably her. Unless Gerard was lying about that and he loved Brendon Urie.

Frank inwardly groaned as he confused himself. Was it even possible to give yourself a headache? Meh.

"So, you stood there and spoke about nothing." Mikey asked, generally confused.

Gerard gave Mikey a look that _I'll tell you at home. _The fourteen year old cocked his eyebrow.

Gerard sighs, defeated. "Fine, fine. She told me... Er, gave me... Some relationship advice."

Pete and Frank look at each other as Mikey gives Gerard a look at says _We'll talk about it at home._

Gerard smiles.

Frank smiles as well because he knows for a fact Mikey is going to gossip about it to him later. Sucker.


	8. His Brother

Reason #11 - His motherfucking amazing brother

"What do you mean you can't tell me?!"

"Exactly that."

Frank is pissed. "You said you'd tell me! Mikey, not even Gerard would tell me. You're my last hope!"

Mikey narrows his eyes. "Keep your voice down! He might hear you!"

Frank clamps his mouth shut and crosses his arms over his chest with a huff. They locked themselves in the Way's main floor washroom because Mikey was supposed to be telling Frank what Lindsey said to Gerard but Mikey was being a douchecunt.

"How would Gerard hear us? His room is in the basement." Frank furrows his eyebrows.

Mikey taps his foot off to the side. "Vents." The fifteen year old gives him a weird look. Mikey sighs. "You can't believe some of the disgusting things I've heard from Gerard's room."

Frank doesn't think and his mouth is a traitor. His eyes light up. "Do you think you could-"

"-No I can't record them, Frank."

The sophomore deflates and the freshman just pinches the bridge of his nose. "You both are ridiculous."

Frank cocks an eyebrow.

"You both come to me for fucking information because you guys are to pansy to do it yourself." Mikey complains. "And I'm trying to be a good brother and a good friend but its fucking annoying. I know things, Frank, I know disgustingly important things but I have to keep my mouth shut."

Frank's curiosity level is a George now.

"You wanna know why you and Gerard are so disturbingly perfect for each other? Because you guys harass me about the same thing!" Mikey fumes, shaking his head in disbelief.

Frank stares at him blankly. "What are you getting at?"

If Mikey's look could kill, he just nailed Frank's ass to the wall. "I'm saying its frustrating and annoying and I'm not the prime source. Imagine if everything went sour, I'd be stuck in the middle. And I'm claustrophobic!"

There's a moment of silence before something in Frank's brain clicks. "You're saying I should go talk to Gerard myself?"

Mikey throws his arms up in the air and Frank moves before one hits him. "Ding ding ding, we have a winner!"

The fifteen year old contemplates it. "Okay, I will."

Mikey's eyes widen and his arms are in the air again. He lets out a loud

_Wooooooooooooo!_ and unlocks the door and runs out. Frank stands there dumbstruck as Mikey pushes past Gerard and sings "Hallelujah, Hallelujah, there's a God above!"

The freshman runs upstairs to his room and slams the door. Frank's confused.

Gerard stands there a bit awkwardly and a lot confused. He was relatively close to the washroom so Frank crosses his arms.

"What the fuck was that?" Gerard questions but then shuts his mouth. "I don't even wanna know actually."

"Gerard, were you eavesdropping?"

The seventeen year old smirks. "Didn't need to, I can hear it all through the vents."

Frank rolls his eyes.

"So," Gerard walks up to Frank, dangerously close. Frank's eyes widen and he tries to take step away, but Gerard grabs his arm. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

Frank's lost, he really is. He's lost his voice somewhere in his throat. He's lost in the copper and emerald swirls of Gerard's eyes. His head was dizzy from the smell of the seventeen year old, dazed by the fact Gerard was so close to him.

He needs to say something. Anything. "N-nothing? It doesn't matter anymore." Frank stutters, licking his extremely dry lips.

Gerard's eyes pan over the fifteen year old's face. "Don't take this the wrong way but..." Gerard bites his lip. "Is it that you're gay?"

Frank physically recoils, taking a step back from Gerard. Gerard swallows the lump in his throat and reaches for Frank's arm to pull him closer, but he puts it behind his back. "I- uh, what?"

"Don't hate me, but you act like it. I mean, you got a hard on when I rubbed my hips against yours. You wear too much eyeliner for a straight guy and Frankie, you are wearing Uggs right now."

Frank totally forgot about the boots. He looks down and pushes his knee in, lifting the bottom of the Uggs.

"That too." Gerard points out and Frank looks up. "The pose looks really gay." He puts his leg back to normal as Gerard frowns.

Frank doesn't really know what to say. There's a long pause where Gerard looks at Frank and he looks at his shoes.

"What's wrong with that?" Frank speaks up, sounding defensive. "What's wrong with me being gay?"

Gerard's eyes widen. "No! Nothing, nothing is wrong with that, I just thought- wait. You're gay? I was right?"

Frank didn't even know Gerard's eyes could get that wide. He cocks an eyebrow.

"You didn't know?" Frank lets his lips turn up at the sides. "It was painfully obvious. Everyone knew."

Gerard shakes his head speechless and leans on the bathroom doorframe. He seems deep in thought. There's another awkward silence. Gerard looks up at the ceiling and just thinks. Frank looks down at his Uggs and his head is hollow. He can't even process a thought.

"Wow," Gerard says a couple of minutes later, rubbing a hand over his face. "When?"

Frank giggles softly, shaking his head. "When? As in when did I find out I was gay?" Gerard nods. "I guess what I was thirteen? Maybe fourteen. I dunno. I just always liked boys. Bob Bryar kissing me though kinda sealed the deal, y'know?"

"You and Robert Bryar kissed?" Gerard's eyebrows are in his hairline as the fifteen year old nods with his lip between his teeth. "Huh."

Awkward silence.

"How... Do you know?"

Frank looks up at Gerard. The seventeen year old looks nervous. "Um, I just thought guys were attractive."

"I think guys are attractive-" Wait, what? Is Frank hearing things now. "-But, no seriously, what made you go 'huh, I'm gay'." Gerard asked, batting his eyelashes stupidly and generally curious.

Frank blinks. "Uh, I really wanted to kiss a boy?" Oops, sorry, Frank really meant 'you'.

Gerard rolls his eyes. "I really wanna kiss a boy too but..." He trails off. Frank's dreaming. He looks up at Gerard and feels his cheeks glow for no apparent reason. "Who did you wanna kiss?" He leaves the doorframe and walks up to Frank, defiantly in his personal space.

Frank shrugs. "Who do you wanna kiss?" He fires back.

Gerard moves closer but Frank doesn't even know how that's possible. Frank's backed up against the bathroom counter and Gerard is in his way from moving.

Gerard and his stupid charm and smirk cloud up his vision. "I asked you first." Frank's senses are clogged with the minty smell of Gerard's toothpaste and the faint smell of cigarette smoke lingering on the elder of the two.

Gerard leans in a little and oh God, this is gonna happen. They're going to kiss. It was going to be magical and perfect and it was actually going to happen this time. Frank leans in a bit as well as his eyes flutter closed.

"FRANK? Did you speak to Gerard yet?" Somebody screamed from outside the washroom door and they fly apart. Mikey walks by just in time to see it go down. He stops at the bathroom door with a horrified expression.

"Did I just interrupt a moment?" Mikey asks the two boys with a shocked expression. Frank looks down at his shoes and counts the distance between him and Gerard now in tiles. His face is probably pink as ever. He doesn't see what Gerard does but Mikey groans loudly. "What the fuck?! I just interrupted a moment I worked so hard to build! Motherfucker. Well, bye forever guys, I'm gonna go jump off a bridge and call Pete."

This is why they call him Melodramatic Mikey.

The fourteen year old stomps away and Frank looks back up at the senior. He runs his fingers through his hair and looks at Frank. He gives a lopsided smirk.

"Mikey can be so annoying sometimes. Can he not, like, meddle in people's personal lives?" Gerard complains, shaking his head with the same damn smirk. "Especially when he tries to play God and create something that's not there, you know? Like, what the hell? He needs to write a fanfiction or something."

Frank giggles lightly, looking away from Gerard. He agrees with the seventeen year old, but he can't help feeling a little heartbroken.


	9. His Shyness

Reason #5 - His Shyness

"Can I sit here?" Frank asks, holding his tray up above the table top. Bob Bryar looks up through his fringe surprised.

"Uh, Frank Iero...? Are you lost?" Bob asks, a bit confused.

Frank furrows his eyebrows and shakes his head. "No?"

Bob gulps then gestures to the bench directly in front of him. "Um, then, yeah, of course you can sit here."

Frank smiles and slides his tray on the table, taking a seat across from Bob. The other sophomore in front of him fidgets with his sweater, zipping it up a bit.

"So," He says to the zipper, tugging at the small piece of metal that seems to be jammed. "I'm honored to be graced by the one and only Frank Iero," He jokes, bitting his lip. "Trouble in paradise?"

Frank giggles softly, which causes the sandy-haired boy to look up a bit startled.

"Not exactly, needed a change of scenery." He shrugs with a half smile.

Quite honestly, Frank just needed to get away from everyone. From the non-existent Gerard drama Frank was fretting about, the Mikey-knowing-I-love-his-brother drama, and just Pete was being Pete.

Frank has always liked Bob, he still did. They had been friends all of grade eight and Frank's first kiss was with Bob. Bob had always been extremely sweet to Frank, even though he had a rebellious rep. Apparently Bob drove a motorcycle to school, skipped classes, smoked cigarettes behind the bleachers, that shit.

Frank always thought Bob had a small crush on him, but he didn't hold his breath.

That's why he wasn't shocked when Bob kissed him at the end of grade eight and that's why nothing stopped him from kissing Bob back.

_Frank pouted, crossing his sleeved arms over his chest. Wind brushed against his face and most likely made his cheeks a warm pink. He wrinkled his nose and turned to Bob._

"It's fucking April, it's not supposed to be fucking cold." A thirteen year old Frank complains, hugging himself for warmth. They were on some stupid field trip to God knows where to learn about plant cells or some shit. They had an instructor take them around, showing them plants in the fucking cold.

Bob shook his head, laughing quietly. They had scurried away from the group with a fit of giggles and hide somewhere off the path so they didn't have to do anything.

He held up a pair of skeleton, fingerless gloves with a smirk, as if saying that it sucks for Frank that he's cold, Bob was warm. Frank's eyes widen as he grabs Bob's hands and stared down at the beautiful gloves, gawking with wide eyes.

The thirteen year old looks up his classmate to see him blushing deeply. Frank wants to keep holding on to his friends hand and drool over the gloves a bit more, but his shaky fingers drop the hand.

"Dammit." He mumbles, rubbing his own hands together and taking time between each rub to pray that the friction may give him warmth.

Bob looks up at the eighth grader. "I have a way I could keep you warm."

The thirteen year old brightens and grins at Bob, all toothy and full of hope and the older of the two just gulps and grabs Frank's hand, interlocking their fingers.

Frank felt a warm spark immediately. He shivered, locking eyes with Bob again. The other boy was chewing on his lip and his pale blue eyes were searching all of Frank's face.

Frank forgot all about Gerard and his weird crush in a fifteen year old when Bob leaned in and captured Frank's lips with his own.

It was a small, chaste kiss and Frank didn't really know what he was doing. He really hoped Bob did, but he didn't seem like it when Frank noticed Bob's hands still down by his sides. The thirteen year old took his non-occupied hand and put it over Bob's cheek, causing him to shiver because of the cold skin.

It didn't last long either. They pulled away soon enough and just looked at each other. Bob's face was flushed and the tip of his nose was pink and pretty and Frank felt cross-eyed.

And strangely warm.

"You were right, that did keep me warm." Frank giggled, swinging him and Bob's hand. "But it's still a bit chilly, I think we should take precaution."

Bob just grinned and leaned in again.

After that, they sorta lost touch, seeing how there was only two months left of school and they had a completely different schedule for high school. Which was a bummer because Frank missed Bob.

"So, are you sitting here all alone?" Frank asks, putting some of his vegetables in his mouth after poking them a lot of times seeing if they were actually edible.

"Nah, I'm waiting for my friend Toro- ah, Ray. Ray Toro." Bob stumbles over his words a bit, but he seems to compose himself when the fifteen year old smiles.

"That's cool, Ray's pretty rad."

Bob's eyes light up. "You know Ray?"

"Yeah, we have the same biology class." Frank smiles a weird, lopsided smile at makes Bob smile too around his milk carton.

Frank moves his eyes away from Bob. He likes the other boy's relaxed and laid back nature, it was calming. Frank didn't have to deal with bullshit while he was hanging out with Bob. They could just talk freely and giggle about nothing. Frank didn't have a care in the world.

Until his eyes automatically found Gerard.

Gerard was slouched forwards, just staring down at his food. His long, overdue-for-a-trim bangs were covering his face and his food was hardly touched. He looked deathly bored. Pete and Mikey were talking, looking not as bored as Gerard, So Frank knew it wasn't him making everyone bored.

Gerard did look up though, locking eyes with Frank. The seventeen year old looks a bit surprised when Frank waggles his fingers a bit and smiles. Gerard just flushes red and shoots his head the opposite way, looking away from the sophomore. Ouch, that hurt.

Why was Gerard acting so weird and shy? He had the face of an awkward, cliché teen that just asked his dream girl to prom. Red faced and terrified.

Frank looked away a couple of beats later.

"So, Frank... Are you friends with Mikey?" Bob asks casually, tapping his fingers on the desk and drumming a tone Frank's never heard.

"What? Oh, uh, yeah." Frank licks his dry lips and lets the corners of his mouth lift a bit. "Best friends, actually."

"Oh," is all Bob says, but he has that same look.

The same look that he had before he kissed Frank back in grade eight.

Frank widens his eyes in realization, but he doesn't pester Bob. He just lets his mind run and seriously man?

Holy fuck.


End file.
